


From Across the Pond

by GideonGrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, American Hogwarts Student, American Reader, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Slytherin Reader, Slytherin!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGrey/pseuds/GideonGrey
Summary: Modern day AU- the events in this fic may not display a war with Voldemort. I wanted this to be more light hearted though in the future I may do one a little bit closer to the books. Sorry about that in advance.You are a new transfer student to Hogwarts in your 6th year. You are from America which is unusual for Hogwarts and you not only have to deal with the cultural differences between the two different countries but also the slang and social etiquette. You make many friends along the way, some unexpected as well as a few enemies.A/N: not sure how this is going to play out but I’m pretty sure it’s going to have a mild love interest with Draco Malfoy.Slow burn so bare with me :)





	1. Welcome to Hogwarts - The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except the OC (well that’s the reader insert) and I do not have any legal claim over the Harry Potter franchise.

Yet another year had come and gone for the students and faculty of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It was the beginning of a new journey for many first years and the long awaited reunion of friends and colleagues. There was the usual atmosphere of excitement among the students garnished with the anxiety of N.E.W.T. And O.W.L. Examinations that were to come. However, this year there was a sort of buzz midst the students that could only be brought upon by rumors of something (or someone) to come.

As the students filed into the Great Hall for the annual house sorting, there were whisperings of a new student that was to join Hogwarts. Yes, there was always talk when it came to new students and it wasn’t uncommon for an individual to transfer to Hogwarts in their 6th year, however it was unusual for Hogwarts to acquire an American student during their 6th year.

“Now, students. Listen up! We are soon to enter into the Great Hall where you will walk in, in an orderly fashion. There, you will be called by name, you will approach the seat which will reside in front, and you will be sorted into your respective houses.” Stated a tall, slender woman. She had introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, teacher of the subject _Transfiguration_. It wasn’t your worst class but it also wasn’t your best. You knew without a doubt that the hat would not place you in Ravenclaw. Yes, you loved to learn new things and your curiosity has landed you upon many a sleepless night researching a single topic of interest until you became almost proficient in your application. However, _Transfiguration_ never seemed to click with you, much like the mathematics in the Chemistry classes you took in a school with No-Mags’.

You were more of a hands-on learner which made you proficient in courses such as drawing, painting, pottery, _Herbology_ , _Defense_ _Against_ _the_ _Dark_ _Arts_ , and most of all _Potions_. You loved _Potions_ with a passion. It was much like your No-Mag baking classes that you took from a local college back home. You felt entirely at peace when you brewed up a perfect concoction or made a simple tincture. The precision involved in making more complicated potions fascinated you and you often spent your summers back home coming up with your own brews or tinkering with already established potions. You were always moving towards progression and improving upon yourself and life and potions were no exception to that rule.

“Miss (Y/L/N).” You were snatched from your pondering state by Professor McGonagall calling your name.

“Yes, ma’am?” Some of the first years snickered at your choice of words or was it the stern look from the older woman who had called your name several times before gaining your attention? Regardless, she had it now.

“Headmaster Dumbledore has most likely announced your arrival to the students. When your name is called, make sure you make your way to the front to be sorted. Your previous school has a similar tradition, I assume?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Again with the chuckles. Maybe it was just your nerves getting to you.

“Very good. Now, students! When you have been sorted, please make your way to the tables indicating your house.” She turned towards the large, dark doors, placing her palms on either side of the crack in the middle. Looking back, a grin spread across her face, eyes wrinkling in rehearsed delight.

“And do remember to smile. You only get sorted once in your life time.”

And without further word, the doors were opened with unsettling ease by her slender arms. Light practically blinded the students and yourself, exposing your eyes to the beautifully candle filled room once your pupils finally regained their composure. Roars and cheering erupted from the many robed figures that awaited the fresh meat to walk through the doors. Any other day you would be ecstatic to be so openly welcomed by so many people but that excitement was dwindling with the knowing stares placed towards you and the fact that everyone who was in the room looked like a shady cult that decided to cosplay an anime that day. It also didn’t help that you stood out like a redwood tree amongst 11 year-old cacti.

Your thoughts on the matter were swept aside as you were pushed along with the wave of first years towards the front. The sorting went about alphabetically, everyone being sorted into one of four houses. Your eyes roamed around the large room, taking in every detail from the crown molding to the night sky portrayed along the ceiling. It was all very breath taking, so much history within the architecture of this room alone, you could only imagine what the rest of the castle had to offer.

Your previous magic school in California had more modern fixtures and far more use of No-Mag technology strewn about. Hogwarts castle was like walking into a land where all time stood still, with its cathedral like arches and its vast array of artwork. You knew just from the looks of this place that you were going to enjoy learning here. You had already made a promise to yourself that you would spend a plethora of weekends exploring its many halls and rooms that Hogwarts had to offer, there was definitely adventure waiting around every corner here.

The only aspect of this school that you were not looking forward to was wearing a uniform every day of the week. Your previous school had a dress code but you were allowed to wear street clothes, jeans, a graphic t-shirt (often times with a No-Mag band on it), some form of knit sweater, and Birkenstocks; the basic white girl starter pack. You were never one for wearing skirts for more than going to the beach however, it seemed that you didn’t have much choice in the matter when it came to this school.

“Miss (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)!” Called a rather large man with a beard. He had rugged features but his eyes were kind and his smile jolly.

You nervously pat your at your new grey skirt, feeling extremely self conscious of the eyes placed upon you as you make your way to the front of the crowd. You make sure to pay attention to where you are walking so as not to trip and bring more attention to yourself if that were possible. You step up to the seat, stealing a glance at the large man and he gives you a reassuring smile. With that, you sit upon the seat and wait for the rather dusty hat to be placed upon your head.

There is silence for what seems like hours but was probably only a minute. You can feel the hat shifting on your head, obviously lost in thought. Looking out at the sea of students, you start to grow more worried as confusion spreads arose their faces. You fiddle with your thumbs, opening your mouth to speak before a gruff voice silences you.

“Quiet, child. I am thinking.” Says the voice that seems to be coming from the hat above you. You close your mouth and wait impatiently, nervously.

‘ _The_ _heck_ _is_ _going_ _on_? _Hurry_ _please_.... _I_ _just_ _want_ _to_ _get_ _the_ _heck_ _out_ _of_ _here_... _out_ _of_ _their_ _gazes_.’ You think to yourself.

“So impatient. Do you truly not care which house you will belong to?” Asks the sorting hat. You were uncertain if the question was rhetorical but you decided to answer it regardless.

“I’ll only be here for what? The next two years? At this point, I don’t think it makes much of a difference. This is all for school spirit, isn’t it? One person in a random house won’t make much of a difference within two years...” you trail off, feeling as if you have not only insulted the houses but the tradition as well. A roar of laughter comes from above making you suck in a breath and stiffen in your seat.

“You _are_ a peculiar one, child! Ha!”

You look up, providing a weak smile to the hat before he continues.

“The idea of sorting is to place you into a house that _you_ would most benefit from and that it will most benefit from _you_. It took a while to come to a decision seeing as you have traits that could benefit you in any situation. However, with a spunky attitude as yours, there is only one house that could benefit from having _you_.”

There was another pause. Everyone seemed to be just as on edge as you were in regards to your assignment. It seemed like ages before the gruff voice finally exclaimed, “SLYTHERIN!” For a moment, no one cheered, probably still caught up on how long it took to even sort you out, however they soon expressed their excitement of having the new American in their house.

Right before the hat was taken off of you, you heard it whisper, “You may not benefit but _they_ will.” One quizzical glance and an ominous message later, you were ushered off the stage by your legs which seemed to be moving on their own. You sit in one of the empty seats given to the first years, half watching the rest get sorted swiftly and half pondering on the statement given by the hat.

Before you know it, dinner is served and conversations are in full swing. You absentmindedly answer questions from the first years surrounding you regarding your thoughts on being in the house, how you enjoyed the boat ride to the castle, and what America is like. Soon enough, they leave you to your meal that you pick at until it is time to make your way to your new dorm ushered by a prefect around your age.

As you make your way down to the dungeons, you notice that there are many ways for you to get lost in a vast place such as this. You make sure to memorize the path from the Great Hall to your Common Room to ensure that you are not found months later by a house elf having starved to death in a random corridor. The Common Room can only be described as gloomy and dark, only illuminated by a few lamps upon writing desks and a couple of fireplaces strewn about the walls. The couches look mismatched, like someone went through a line of garage sales to pick out furniture someone’s grandmother use to own but for some odd reason, it seems to fit well.

There is a touch of green throughout everything in the room which must be what ties it haphazardly together. Ignoring the others in the room, you make your way up a staircase, guided by the prefect and into a room that has several beds, dressers, desks, and a chest at the end of each curtained bed. All but one bed seems to be preoccupied by girls around your age so you make your way to the back of the room where you see your large suitcase upon the chest. Kneeling down you begin to unpack your street clothing as well as your many uniforms (one for each day of the week as insisted by your mother). You place your school books on your prescribed desk along with your other school items and a few trinkets from home, one being a moving picture of you and your family at Disneyland.

You smile at the memory before turning your attention to the girls who had been chatting. You get to know their names, where they are from and a few fun facts about them before it’s time for bed. You know tomorrow will be tough at your new school but you are more than excited to see what classes you are going to be taking and all the new friends you can make. You change into your pajamas, take care of your nightly routine and lay down in your bed after closing the privacy curtain that you are more than grateful for.

‘ _Tomorrow_ _is_ _a_ _new_ _day_ ’ is the last thing on your might before you slowly drift into a deep sleep.


	2. The Name’s Draco, Draco Malfoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the beginning of the reader’s 6th year. She encounters a possible future friend or even enemy as well as a grumpy teacher. Can she find a place in this European couldron or is she forever doomed to be an outsider?  
> Let’s find out!

As much as you would have given anything to get a few more minutes of sleep, your mind woke you up bright and early in the morning. You laid in your new bed, gazing up at the foreign ceiling for a solid minute before your brain registered where you were. You untangled yourself from the covers, threw back the privacy curtain and planted your bare feet on the cold stone ground. Your first instinct was to crawl back into bed where it was so warm and inviting, however you knew that you would not be able to get back to sleep and you had a full day ahead of you.

You made your way to the dresser provided for you, pulling out the required uniform. You hastily change clothing, freezing your butt off as you do, trying not to disturb the sleeping girls around you. After a quick look in the mirror, you make your way to the bathroom to take care of your morning routine. After you are sure that you have everything you could possibly need in your backpack, you make your way through and out of the Slytherin Common Room and into the dungeons.

You remembered the path from the Great Hall to the Commons, however reversing the directions proved to be a harder task. After a long struggle, you finally make it to the base level of the castle. The sun was just now rising into the sky over the courtyard though the plethora of trees and foliage continued to keep the castle grounds dark. Seeing as you had plenty of time before breakfast was to start, you made your way onto the lawn, glancing around at your surroundings. It was a chilly morning with a light gust of wind every now and then. The grass, bushes, and other flowers were damp from the morning dew and the birds and other wild life were singing their songs of the day.

You made your way towards a fountain in the midst of the courtyard, making sure to check for wetness before taking a seat, to enjoy the calm before the inevitable storm that was to come today. Lost in your own thoughts about the potentials this day would provide and memories of your old school and friends, you hadn’t noticed the sound of footsteps making their way through the castle. The click of the heels ceased far behind you before exchanging it’s stone for the squish of the damp grass.

“Miss (Y/L/N).” A deep male voice snapped you out of your thoughts, making you jump to your feet. You turn to look at the owner of the voice to be met with a rather tall older man dressed entirely in black. His hair also the same shade, coming to his shoulders, framing his face like curtains. The only other feature you could distinguish before he cut into your thoughts once more were his hooked nose and his deep scowl. That was not a look that you wanted to be on the receiving end of which unfortunately you currently were.

“I may not be well acquainted with how they do things where you come from..” he drawls out the last phrase, intending it to sound like an insult.

“However, here at Hogwarts, we have a strict curfew.” It took you a moment to regain your composure before you decided to answer.

“I knew we had a bedtime but I didn’t realize that we were forced to stay in bed until a specific time.” Your words must have come out a tad more sarcastic than you had intended because the man did not seem very pleased with your response.

“Ignorance of the rules is no excuse.” He stated before leaning forward in what was suppose to be a menacing stance. Which it was.

“The next time I see you wondering the halls before sunrise, I will personally see to your detention activities.” And without further threat, he spun on his heel and made his way back onto the course he had intended.

When you were finally left with yourself, you let out a huge breath that you didn’t know you were holding onto, relieving tension in your shoulders that you were also unaware of until now. ‘ _What_ _a_ _scary_   _dude_... _yeesh_! _I_ _was_ _only_ _out_ _like_ _what_? _5_ _minutes_ _before_ _sunrise_? _Whatever_... _better_ _not_ _to_ _get_ _on_ _his_ _bad_ _side_ _from_ _now_ _on_.. _whoever_ _the_ _hell_ _he_ _is_.’ You think to yourself, willing your legs to move you to the Great Hall where you hear the noise of house elves running around before the students make their way into the halls for a new day.

“Ah! Miss (Y/L/N)! Just the person I was looking for!” Shouts a jolly voice from behind you before you make it a few steps into the Great Hall. You turn to see Headmaster Dumbledore walking towards you, waving in an attempted to gain your attention had you not heard his voice already.

“Mr. Dumbledore!” You acknowledge him with a bright smile. When you first moved to England with your parents, Albus Dumbledore had come to visit in regards to your transfer to Hogwarts. He was a very fun character and he made it feel as if you knew him your entire life. He was like the eccentric uncle you didn’t know you had or wanted but here he was, taking the time out of his schedule to help you acclimate to your new surroundings. He soon became your favorite person in the world (next to your parents) over the course of his few visits. He taught you a little bit of the differences in Hogwarts compared to your old school and he also spent a few evenings listening to your worries, trying his best to quell any fears you might have. He was truly an amazing being and he was the type of person that no matter how much your tried to bottle things up, he could give you a single look of disbelief and that glance alone would make you spill out all your problems before him.

He was a great listener but an even better teacher. He was full of so much wisdom and you thought that if there was a single person in this school like him then you would be more than capable of attending Hogwarts without any fear.

“Ah! Sorry! Professor Dumbledore.” You correct yourself, still trying to get use to the terminology of the school.

“Do not fret, child.” Albus chuckles in response. “How was your first night? Did you sleep well? No problems with your accommodations, I hope.”

“No, no! Everything here is.... well.... it’s awesome!” Your eyes light up, an awe struck smile creeping upon your face. “This place is absolutely beautiful! More than I could hope for!”

“Well, I’m glad.” He gestured for your to walk with him. “You are up quite early. Excited for your first day or is there still something on your mind?” He asked as you stepped into pace with him. Your thoughts were brought back to your odd encounter with Batman not too long ago but you decide to push that onto the back burner. Instead, you asked Dumbledore a question that had been weighing on your mind since you first entered the Great Hall.

“The sorting hat said something to me before he was taken off of my head.” You pause before continuing, seeing if you have the Headmaster’s attention. “He said ‘you may not benefit but _they_ will’. Maybe I’m just being paranoid but I get the feeling he wasn’t talking about the students in my house.”

Dumbledore slowed his walking until you both came to a complete stop. “Hmm. Perhaps there are specific people here that would benefit from your personality.” Another long pause occurs before he looks directly at you. “Or he could have been referring to-“

“Headmaster Dumbledore!!” Your conversation was interrupted by a very stout man, making a run or rather a hobble towards the two of you.

“Ah, Filius! What can I do for you? Have you met Miss (Y/F/N)?” He smiled back at the short man who seemed to be in a rush and out of breath.

“Wha- oh! Hello!” He stated before turning his full attention back to Albus. “Minerva and I are having an issue with the...” he paused for a moment, taking a quick glance towards you before continuing. “...thing we spoke of earlier this week.”

Realization must have flooded into the Headmaster’s mind because he took in a breath exclaiming an ‘ _oh_..’ before he turned towards you with an apologetic look in his eyes. “I am truly sorry, (Y/F/N). I have some business that I have to take care of. You know how to get back to the Great Hall, yes?” You nodded your head in agreement and he swiftly said another sorry and a goodbye before retreating into another corridor, leaving you alone once more.

What had he been meaning to say before your conversation was so inconveniently interrupted? Whatever it was, he didn’t seem very pleased with the idea. You decided to shrug it off as the noise of other students flooded the halls as they made their way to breakfast. You decided to do the same, returning on the path which you came, finally landing on the open doors of the large room. The tables were now filled with all types of food and the other students wasted no time devouring their plates. You made your way to the middle of the Slytherin table where there were plenty of seats between you and everyone else.

As you filled your plate up with your favorite breakfast foods, you heard a group of boys laughing obnoxiously loud for this time of day. Had you not been so focused on your own thoughts, you would have noticed those same boys making their way towards the seats surrounding you. When you heard a cough intended to get your attention, you finally moved your gaze up to see two boys sitting in front of you, one tall and stocky, the other shorter and plump. Right beside them was a girl with a dark brown bob hairstyle that you hadn’t heard in the chorus of their laughter and last but surely not least there sat a boy beside you with platinum blonde hair, a smug smirk on his lips.

You had to stifle an eye roll at how obvious this flock was in their intentions towards you. After placing your fork down on the plate in front of you, you turned to face the young blonde, giving him your full attention. “So, what’re you? The welcoming committee or something?” You asked with a bored expression on your face. The other two boys seemed to chuckle at your words but the girl only graced you with a scowl.

“You could say that.” The boy replied, his grin only growing into a full blown smile. He seemed to be amused by your response to him which was good for him but probably not for you. You knew his kind, the ‘popular kid’ who seeks attention from their peers because they don’t get enough from mommy and daddy. You weren’t one to judge people and you were probably over analyzing this young man but you also knew a leopard’s pattern and no matter what color they came in, their spots couldn’t be changed.

“The name’s Draco, Draco Malfoy. That there is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.” He pointed to the two boys accompanying him who gave a small wave when their names were spoken. “And I’m Pansy Parkinson!” The girl spoke up, interrupting Draco’s introductions. You knew instantly that she didn’t like you but you weren’t sure why just yet. You could speculate that it probably had to do with this Malfoy kid paying so much attention to you but it could also be the fact that you were new and everyone seemed to be paying attention to you.

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). But you probably already know that seeing as you’re interrupting my quiet breakfast time with your presence.” You stated before picking your fork back up and putting your attention back on the more important thing, your empty stomach. You could see out of the corner of your eye that the blonde boy frowned before he regains his smile. That couldn’t be good... and sure enough, it wasn’t since he decided to reach onto your plate, plucking up a piece of buttered toast before taking a bite, eyes searching you for any type of reaction.

You knew that’s what he wanted from you, a reaction and oh boy you weren’t one to displease. It may not have been the best idea but you were too tired and too frustrated to think on it more than once before you grabbed ahold of his wrist and brought that toast stealing hand to your own mouth, taking a big bite out of your kidnapped breakfast. Satisfied with the look of shock on his face, you release his arm before continuing with the food on your plate. And oooohhh boy! Was that Pansy chick piiiiissed! Oh yeah, she for sure liked that Malfoy kid and you knew you wouldn’t see the end of her.

Before Draco could make any comment on what had just occurred, a flapping noise accompanied by a flock of owls made their way through the opened stained glass windows at the top of the high ceilings. Many of the creatures held letters for the students that were enjoying their breakfasts while others were undoubtedly struggling with parcels. You watched as the magnificent beasts swarmed the room in a synchronized dance before noticing a beautiful barn owl making it’s way towards you. Without stopping, it dropped a letter which barely escaped the wrath of your oatmeal bowl as you jumped to catch it. Taking your seat again, you proceeded to open your prize to find your course schedule. Looking around, you saw that Draco and his friends had similar letters.

Feeling a shoulder pressed against yours, you turn your attention from the paper to the boy next to you. He was looking at your schedule and back at his, most likely checking to see if you shared any classes which you did. You had _Advanced_ _Potions_ and _Muggle_ _Studies_ , whatever that was. He seemed to be excited about this development. “Look! We have two classes together!” He exclaimed, a boyish smile displayed on his pale features. You had to admit, he was a very handsome man with his high cheekbones, his clear blue eyes, and his devilish grin. No wonder Pansy was so fond of him, though you were still weary of his intentions.

“It’s good that we have classes together.” He began, putting the envelope in his robes before Pansy could get ahold of it. “There are certain people that you want to be around here at Hogwarts.” He leans in just a little bit too close for comfort. “And there are others that... let’s just say they’re not the good sort of people.” You follow his gaze to the Gryffindor table where your sites laid upon a boy with dark messy hair and green eyes laughing with those around him. _The_ _Boy_ _Who_ _Lived_. He was a celebrity of sorts all over the world, there wasn’t a single soul who did not know his name or a snippet of his story.

“Us Slytherins have to stick together.” Malfoy interrupts your train of thought with a hand on your upper arm. You look down at the hand then back up at him, his smirk faltering only slightly before saying, “I’ve got a pretty good idea of who are the ‘good sort of people’ and who aren’t.” You stand from your seat, shrugging his arm off in the process, suddenly losing your appetite.“And this house bullshit is just that... bullshit. It’s just for school spirit or something.” You picked up your bag before walking passed the group, but not before mumbling “Y’all actin’ like you’re in a cult or something. Calm down...”

Hoping that you wouldn’t be followed by any of those idiots, you made your way into the hall again. Your first class of the day was luckily not _Potions_ or _Muggle_ _Studies_ but _Charms_ with a Filius Flitwick. That name sounded familiar but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. Dispelling that thought, you made your way through the ancient castle towards the South Tower. You had some time before the actual class started so you were in no hurry to get there which gave you ample time to appreciate the time and effort that went into putting this place together.

Every hallway seemed to be lined with a touch of gold in either it’s fixtures, benches, or the frames that held the magnificent art pieces. The molding along the top of the walls were of many magical creatures and they seemed to move about just the same as those in the paintings though completely void of sound. The halls were lined with tall windows, some of those windows holding seats carved out of the walls, almost like little reading nooks. You knew you had to take the time one of these weekends to sit in one of them whilst you read either school books or those you brought from home.

The floors glistened as if they were freshly cleaned that day and the light brought out the delicate deep colors and all of their hues. This morning when it was darker, you couldn’t make out much beside the fact that there was stone underneath you however, now you could truly appreciate the hard work that went into choosing the floor design alone. In some halls, the ceilings had paintings upon them much like ones you would find by Michelangelo in the No-Mag architecture. The gold accents shone through each piece you passed but it was never overbearing and the tapestries that were strewn about looked old but not aged. It seemed as though life here at Hogwarts was stilled in time, nothing decaying or molding but also nothing became newer or for lack of a better word, younger.

After thoroughly examining every bench, plant, paint stroke, and stained glass, you finally found yourself at your destination. Charms class went about as well as you would have expected for the first day of any school: You got the syllabus of sorts, discussed what was expected of you and your fellow students, and what you would need for the course to succeed. The one thing that caught your mind’s eye was that you did in fact know who Filius Flitwick was! He was the short man who interrupted your conversation with Mr. — no, Professor Dumbledore this morning. You mind continued to ponder and come up with ideas as to what the Headmaster wanted to tell you before he had to take care of... ‘something they talked about earlier in the week’ but as you were pulled out of your thoughts when the class ended.

Quickly packing your belongings, you left the class before anyone else could bombard you about your past, present, and future or anything else that they fancied to inquire about. You weren’t that antisocial but you also weren’t in the mood today to deal with the repetitious 20 questions that would come with making those new ‘friends’. If anything, that this point you were ready to hold a press conference ending with questions from the peanut gallery but that would probably cause more attention than you were wanting for.

Before making your way to wherever it was you were suppose to go, you consulted your schedule so as not to have to backtrack if you went the wrong way. Your next class was _Potions_.

‘ _Oh_ _perfect_. _My_ _best_ _friend_ _will_ _be_ _there_.’ You thought to yourself as you shoved the parchment back into your bag. This was going to be interesting to say the least, best not be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y’all think, if you have any scenarios I am all ears! Some of the things in here are obviously made up because I don’t completely know what modern day USA schools would be like for Wizards and Witches but also a lot of the architecture is a guessing game with me because it’s been a while since I’ve seen the movies and read the books so bare with me please haha


	3. The Motion of the Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions class, the brooding man from earlier, no brain filter and unexpected friendships.

The journey from your  _Charms_ class to the dungeons was a long, dreaded process. You loved the course and that alone brought upon excitement, however you were not keen on human interaction, especially from one blonde individual. You were sure that he was an all around gentleman when he was alone but you knew the mob mentality that came with dudes being around their guy friends. One could only hope that he didn’t have anyone to impress during this class.

Finally reaching a set of dark double doors, you make your way in through the one that was slightly ajar, indicating that your entry would not be unwelcome. Sure enough, the tables in the room were already lined with students chatting softly while others set their things on their stations for the lesson to come. The only odd thing that was brought to your attention was the lack of filled seats in the first two rows. Maybe everyone had their preferred seats and they just happened to not be in the front. That would have been the case had you not gained a plethora of confused and frightened glances as you made your way towards the front row to the right.

You sat on chair closest to the inner aisle. The tables were set up as though a wedding would be taking place though those attending looked more like they were at a funeral. You even caught a glance from Malfoy who was failing to decretely wave you over to the seat next to him on the opposite side of the room. Before you even had the chance to question why everyone was acting so ridiculous, the double doors that you entered in slammed open, making way for a tall dark figure.

 _’Aaaawww shiiiiit’_ were your instant thoughts as Bruce Wayne made his way to the front of the room, sparing you a questioning glance as he leaned onto his desk, arms folded in front of him. How that man seemed to keep his eyebrow raised and hold a scowl at the same time was beyond you. Must have been some type of magic for sure!

”10 points from Slytherin for the use of such... foul language” the dungeon bat drawled, eyes trained solely on you.

’ _Oh shi- I mean crap! Did I say that out loud??’_ There was no way you let that slip out! Did he read your mind? By the looks of terror mixed with shock at your audacity to speak around him of all people in such a way, you became more certain that you indeed let your thoughts slip off your lips.

”Not even a full day here and you’re already causing problems for your house, Miss (Y/L/N).” The older man continued.

Finding your voice you attempt a reply, though that probably wasn’t the best move in this situation. “Welp, that seems to be my own problem. I don’t see how that affects you.” Yeaaaaaah not your finest moment. You really should cut down on the amount of backtalk towards your teachers. What can you say, you grew up near LA for crying out loud! Though we are definitely not in Kansas anymore, Toto.

With a sneer and a disapproving click of his tongue, the Professor replies, “Seeing as I am unfortunately the head of your house, it is in fact ’ _my problem’._ Being your Head of House, it will also be my pleasure to make do of my earlier promise of seeing towards you detention.” You wouldn’t dare to break eye contact with this insufferable man if only in spite of him, however you were still aware of the worried looks on the faces of your peers. This man must incite fear on them all to gain such a reaction. Nevertheless, you were not one to back down from a challenge and you wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smirk off your teacher’s dumb face. That being said, you chose your next words  _very_ carefully.

 “Maybe if you actually did your job you wouldn’t have to worry about students such as myself acting up. And maybe, just  _maybe_ your so called house would win a house cup once in their lives. Please, remind me, when was the last time Slytherin won something? Hmm?” He opened his mouth to speak but you were already on a roll so you began again before he could utter any insult your way. “Perhaps if you spent less time running around the castle looking for a  _child_ to verbally threaten and abuse, you’d have more of a chance to make something of your pitiful self.” 

Leaning in to add emphasis, you continued to dig out what was the rest of your grave but by god if you were doing down, you’d go out swinging! “I don’t know how they do things  _‘where you come from’_.” You quoted his words from earlier. “However, here on planet Earth it’s rather frowned upon to take out your anger on minors simply because you have...” Your eyes drift over him before finally returning to his face. “Performance issues.”

That was is, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for your beautiful eulogies because you were definitely going to be dead after that mic drop! The room was so silent, no one dared to breath in fear of some unknown force coming upon them to steal away their own lives. Oooooh boooooy the emotion that was upon the older man’s face was priceless. It made you want to laugh but also pee yourself with how terrifying his gaze was but you were all in! You had to be, there was no apology that could make up for your insinuation towards his skills in love making and the bruise his ego got from your comment on his incompetence at being a teacher.

The next words that came out of your mouth were definitely not necessary however, the silence was unbearable. You somehow squeaked out with a comical shrug, “I guess those who can’t do, teach-“

”ENOUGH!” Oh yeah, bad idea. In a voice that was too quiet to be anything but good, the professor finished the interaction with a few simple words. “Detention. My office. After dinner.”

With that, he turned on his heel with a flourish of his cloak and began his lesson. The tension in the room lessened and all those around you started to breath again, including yourself. You spared a glance towards your blonde friend who could only look at you like you were some exotic creature he had yet to set his eyes upon. You would have thought he was as angry with you for your outburst as the rest of the Slytherins who were giving you the same if not more dirty look if it hadn’t been for a small smile that crept up on his features.

Oh yeah, that was so worth it. Malfoy was extremely annoying this morning but he was starting to grow on you in such a short time and you hadn’t even spoken outside of breakfast this morning. Oddly enough, class continued without any further reprocussions from your discourse with the teacher you learned to be called Severus Snape. He spared you no more than an occasional glance as he spoke though you knew that wouldn’t be the case after dinner when you had to report to him. As you started to cool off a little bit from your  _‘conversation’_ you began to feel bad for the things you said earlier. You honestly weren’t a naturally mean person but you also didn’t take crap from anybody. You had previous fights with teachers at your old school and even walked out on one occasion but you always felt bad with leaving things on not so good terms. So, you decided you would bring a peace offering to Mr. Snape and apologize for your wrong doing when you saw him in detention later that evening.

You have made many a friend with your teachers and peers after apologizing with donuts or other treats and if anything you both grew stronger from the experience. You hoped that this would be the same. You loved  _Potions_ and you didn’t want the next two years to be spent with a cloud of doom over your head. Those thoughts would have to wait until later though, you had a class to worry about. And in this class, you were already instructed to create an Elixir to Induce Euphoria. You were surprised to have already had an assignment the first day of class since your last one had been simply an introduction to what you would be doing but you weren’t as Earth shatteringly displeased as your peers around you.

Luckily enough, the Professor was kind enough to let the students pair up into groups of two for this project and had given the rest of the class period to, in his words ‘fail miserably’. You stood in your spot as the two houses of Slytherins and Gryffindors got into their clicks of friends to complete the assignment. Out of the corner of your eye you could see a blonde head making his way towards your seat, ignoring the others who were clearly asking to be his partner. Your vision of Draco soon was taken by a boy with dark, messy hair, green eyes covered with circular glasses, and an unmistakable scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.  _‘The Boy Who Lived’_ was standing right in front of you.

”Hey...” he started off with a shy smile. “I’m Harry. Um... Do you want to be partners? My friends Ron and Hermione...” you followed his glance to the two Gryffindors who were arguing over ingredients before he continued to speak. “Are already working together and since we’re in groups of two I thought maybe you’d want to partner up. I mean! It’s not that you are second choice, it’s just that I thought you being new and all you might want to work with someone and everyone seems to already be picking partners and I’m so sorry I am terrible at this...” he continued to ramble which only served to put a smile on your face.

As you were about to answer the adorable young man who still seemed to tower you in height, a growl of a voice came from your right. “Why would she want to work with you, Potter?” Malfoy spat out as he grabbed hold of your upper arm just as he did this morning. It wasn’t a harsh grip but it was definitely a territorial play between the two boys. Potter seemed to notice the closeness as well though he didn’t back down. “She can make her own dicisions, Malfoy.” Harry glared back at his archenemy. Though any girl would be flattered to be fought over by two equally handsome guys, you already had enough attention on you from your place of origin as well as your verbal scuffle with the Professor. It was now time to be the peace maker in this situation and hopefully come up with a solution that would please both parties.

”Malfoy,” you began before being corrected. “Please, Draco.” You took a deep breath before continuing, already done with this day, this school, and probably this life all together. “Draco.” You smiled sweetly. “Harry already asked me first to be his partner and it’s only fair that he gets first pick since he came to me first.” Malfoy was about to speak up but you continued before he could utter a word. “That being said, I don’t mind saving the next partnered activity for you, if you’d be okay with that?” He quickly closed his mouth, pondering on your words before he simply shook his head in agreement. He seemed pleased with your suggestion but he wouldn’t be him if he left without saying something nasty towards his nemesis. “You’re lucky she’s here, Potter. Next time you won’t have a girl to fight your battles for you.” And with that he released your arm and went back to the plethora of girls waiting to be his partner.

With a sigh and an eye roll, you turned back to Harry who seemed to agree with your sentiment. “Sorry about that. The kid has seem to taken a liking to me since breakfast.” You apologize while getting out your couldron and other tools from your enchanted JanSport backpack. Sure, you could have bought yourself a satchel like everyone else but JanSports always seemed to hold everything even without the enchantment.

”Don’t worry about it. Malfoy’s always been entitled just because he’s a Pureblood.” Harry grumbles as he pulls out his book for the two of you to share, placing it open onto the table with the correct page displayed.

”Well, blood  _is_ thicker than water.... but syrup is thicker than blood...so I guess that makes pancakes more important than him. Or waffles. Which do you like best?” You asked him, looking up from the textbook you had been reading from.

”You sound like my friend Luna.” He huffed out in a laugh but answered you nonetheless. “Waffles. I like how they are both crispy and fluffy at the same time.”

”Right?! Exactly!” You exclaimed. To that you gained a stern look from Snape along with a comment to get back to work. And unbeknownst to you, from a seat behind both you and Harry, your laughter had attracted the attention of one Draco Malfoy. “D-Draco! That’s the wrong ingredient.” A female voice rang in his ear but he was solely focused on his new interest and that dastardly Potter being the reason for her angelic laughter. Needless to say, he was rather miffed.

The remainder of class went well with only a single mishap at your station when Harry almost added more than seven Castor Beans but you easily plucked it out before it could spoil the solution. By the end of the class, you two had made a perfectly fragrant and pleasantly yellow potion which you bottled up for the Professor to hand in alongside your lab reports. With the class ending, you packed up your things and were dismissed by Snape to your next classes. Luckily, you had a free period next that you could use to prepare for your courses that were to come. You gave a small smile and wave to Mr. Snape who only returned your efforts with a glare and a reminder of your detention then you made your way swiftly out of the class.

You didn’t have much homework from  _Charms_ class so you decided to head to your dorm to come up with ideas of what you could use as a peace offering for Snape later tonight. On your way out the door, you were stopped by your name being echoed through the dungeon halls. You spun around to greet the person and were presented with none other than Mr. Harry Potter himself along with his two friends which you recall were named Ron and Hermione.

”Hey, man. What’s up?” You greeted with a smile.

”Hey! Ron and I have a free period and we were wondering if you wanted to hang out or something.” Harry inquired. You gave a glance towards Hermione who seemed to understand your question since she answered with, “I have  _Transfiguration_ this next period.” She takes a look at her wrist watch before continuing, “Which I am going to be late for if I don’t leave now!” With that she gave a quick goodbye to you and Harry and a tad longer and more intimate farewell to her, you would assume boyfriend, Ron before making her way up the stairs towards the land of the living.

Harry gave Ron a knowing glance and you must have held a similar look on your face because Ron gave a friendly exasperated sigh before rolling his eyes and saying to Harry, “Bloody hell! It’s like there’s two of you!” He started towards the stairs not waiting for you two, yelling a  _‘come on, you two!’_ As he went. You and Harry shared a chuckle and a bright grin on your faces before running off after the redhead. Oh yeah, you were going to enjoy these two. It had been a single day here at Hogwarts and you were already making what could be life long friendships. This place wouldn’t be half bad and maybe they could even give you some pointers when dealing with the snake downstairs.  _Charms_ homework could wait until later, you were more than happy to follow this new adventure with some new fun faces.


End file.
